Me?
by X-PrinceOfDarkness-X
Summary: All is lost, Percy, Thalia and Nico have a lot messed up in their lives, it seems as if being a demi-god isn't enough and although they barely see their parents they sure do get a lot of trouble from them. My first ever fanfic, Constructive criticism is encouraged, but just give me a chance. T/M for cursing, don't judge me :P.


Me?

**Hi, this is my first Fanfic, I'm really looking forward to this story, it's my daydream when in English class, especially when the teachers going on about Shakespeare, but anyway on with the story. This will be a Percy/Thalia and Nico/OC. Oh by the way, Nico is the same age as everyone else and The Last Olympian will have a different storyline e.g. No death for Beckendorf or Silena (lots of curses as well).**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anyone in this Fanfic other than the characters that roam in my imagination and the plot.**

**Percy P.O.V (End of the Last Olympian)**

I was standing there, in awe at the throne room and I would have been captivated if it wasn't for the fact that my number one enemy, Kronos, and my long time crush, Annabeth Chase, were standing face to face, glaring at each other, I had a bad feeling but Annabeth had assured me that she would be able to get through to Luke. I didn't agree with her actions but it seemed to be the only way to beat Kronos especially since he took a dip in the river Styx… It all happened in Slow motion and I couldn't stop it, Kronos' hand came up and slapped Annabeth in the cheek, blood spurted from the cut, but I couldn't see it because of her hair, now going a coppery colour, that covered her face. Kronos turned to me, now I can't say that I wasn't scared because I was absolutely terrified, Annabeth was the only thing that had kept me going through out this war, and now she was lying in a puddle of blood with Kronos towering over her, I felt helpless, I could only wish that my mom and Paul got out safely, if they didn't then I was going to haunt Nico till he died. That thought brought a smile to my face and just for a moment Kronos looked puzzled, his gold eyes dulling for a moment. That's when I saw her, annabeth come up behind Kronos and stab her knife just under his armpit, I couldn't help but laugh at Kronos' face, he looked like someone had kicked his mother in the face, but that's when it went silent as I noticed the scythe sticking out of Annabeth's Forehead, after a moment both of them dropped, and at that moment I had lost two of my friends, Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase.

**Thalia P.O.V**

I came in just as Kronos was about to start gloating to Percy about how he 'has crushed all resistance'. It happened so fast, both Annabeth and Kronos were dead and Percy, well he was just sitting there, sobbing, I don't know where I got the strength from but I managed to drag Percy away from them both, It wasn't an easy task but I got him out of the throne room and to the Gardens, which were still intact, surprisingly. It was no secret that Percy had a huge crush on Annabeth, so I know why he was so upset about her, but Luke was a traitor, so I don't know why he was continually repeating his name. But what I did know is that we won and that Olympus is safe… For now.

**Nico P.O.V**

It was chaos outside the Empire State building it seems as if Tartarus had been completely Emptied and tossed on the streets of New York. The battle was intense and I only caught glimpses of my family, with Persephone and Demeter turning random monsters into fruits, wheat and flowers, my favourite was when Persephone turned a group of traitorous demi-gods, one of which was Percy's old pal Ethan Nakamura, into daisies, which led to Mrs O'Leary Pissing all over them, if it wasn't so inappropriate I would have rolled around on the floor laughing, I tried to stay close to Sally Jackson and Paul, but the battle kept ripping us apart, but I was sure they were okay, especially Sally with that shotgun.

All of a sudden, all of the monsters turn and fled, the hunters that weren't trapped or dead were sending flurries of arrows into the retreating army until Chiron held his hands up for a ceasefire. It seemed as if we had won, but we had heavy casualties Connor Stoll was leaned up against a wall with a spear sticking out of his stomach, Travis was no-where to be seen, I hoped that Hermes had at least one son left by the end of this battle. Demeter was standing over a girl, I think it was Madeline her daughter, one of the ones that had come just after me, it was a shame, only 10 I think. Ethan Nakamura had been changed back and Clarisse was beating seven kinds of shit out of him, I wondered why until I saw Chris, his life gone, just a shell of his former self.

After accounting for the dead, among them was Dionysus' other son, Castor or Pollux, I wasn't sure I didn't really pay attention to them, I was dragged into the throne room by my dad, he wasn't in the best of moods but he seemed to settle down when he noticed a Beautiful Stygian Ice throne next to Poseidon, who was smiling from ear to ear, probably because Percy made it through although Percy looked Broken, I couldn't help but wonder why.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

After all the Damage was fixed, and order kind of restored, Zeus began the council meeting "Now that unpleasant business is over I would like to Congratulate the heroes, and my brothers Hades and Poseidon, without them it would have been difficult…" Zeus started but he was interrupted by Poseidon "what was that brother, difficult?"

"Extremely difficult..."

"What?"

"Fine, impossible"

"Thank you dear brother"

With that both Poseidon and Hades were grinning, however the Demi-gods all looked traumatised considering many of them had lost friends and even siblings. It was rare to see a god crying but Dionysus was openly weeping and it seemed as if it was the big three that were the only ones joyful at that moment in time.

"Right but as I was saying we must reward our brave children and my brothers" Zeus thundered, a seemingly normal tone for him now, "Thalia, my daughter, come up" Thalia stumbled up to his throne, and received his blessing, and a promise to help fill in the ranks of the hunters. "Thank you for that generous off however I wish to resign as the lieutenant of the hunters" Thalia managed to squeak out. Artemis was surprisingly calm and took away Thalia's Immortality without an argument. The same thing occurred with everyone else then the last one to receive their blessing was Percy.

"Percy my boy, the bane of Kronos and Saviour of Olympus, step up to receive you gift."

"thank you father for this generous gift, but I would like to ask for something other than immortality and replace my gift with a gift which only Uncle Hades and Auntie Hestia can grant, I wish to be their Champion."

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun well how did I do, I will put up another chapter if I get any likes, but if I get hate then ill just retire at the young age of 15 ;(, nah ill try and incorporate any of your ideas however I have a lot of coursework and exams on the way so if im slightly late don't come with the pitchforks and scary pointy things. **

**Remember Read and Review it means a whole load to me and im also in need of a Beta, so if it interests you ill consider :D.**

**See y'all later PrinceOfDarkness out!**


End file.
